Little Rascals
by SlayToDismay42
Summary: Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, and Popo watch an epic marathon of the MTV show "Jackass". Then, Ness wants to create a parody and spread it all over the internet for reviews from people, but mostly a critic message from the actual TV cast themselves!
1. Chapter 1

Little Rascals

Just another casual day at the Smash Mansion. Toon Link, Lucas, and Popo were in their rooms playing with their action figures and videos games, but were very bored.  
>"Ugh…" Toon Link groaned. "I wish there was something better to do."<p>

"I know, it's so lame what we do every day. All we do is train and fight, but for what purpose! Nothing really sinister happens." Popo replied.

Just then, Ness burst through the door and happened to have a big grin on his face.  
>"Hey guys! Hey guys! Jackass is on!"<p>

The 3 boys stared at Ness with confusion.  
>"Jackass? What's that?"<p>

"You guys don't know? It's a show where these guys do these awesome stunts and pranks on national television and we get to laugh and point at them! What do you say!"

"I guess it's something to kill time with." Toon Link replied.

"I'm down." Popo said.

"Me too!" Lucas replied as well.

"Alright! Let's go before it starts!"

All 4 boys rushed down to the huge living room with a 82 inch plasma television which also included a 3d program as well.  
>"Here we go!" Ness pressed the TV remote on to channel 55.<p>

The show started with a man introducing the show.  
>"Hey there folks! I'm Johnny Knoxville, and you're watching Jackass!"<p>

Then, it showed a small montage of the funniest stunts which quickly made the boys giggle and excited.  
>The first stunt had to involve the guys racing in grocery karts. Another stunt involved a huge ramp where they rode across huge ramps on motorcycles and fell off while the boys laughed at their stupidity of falling off. Then a disturbing stunt where a man in a thong was dancing around stores and in public making people feeling akward and strange. That's not all, a marathon of it was on too and the boys were laughing at every moment and enjoying these crazy stunts. But sadly, the marathon ended at 3 :00 am. The boys were tired and headed back to their rooms.<p>

"So…" Ness began while walking to the room. "What do you guys think of the show?"

Though Lucas, Popo, and Toon Link were dragging themselves and had bags under their eyes, they managed to let a low "Woo hoo!"

The next day was just a regular sunny, breezy day. Toon link, Popo, and Lucas all woke up late in the afternoon. Lucas noticed that Ness was the only one out of bed.

"Hey, where's Ness?" asked Lucas.

"I don't know." Popo and Toon Link shrugged and went back to sleep.

Ness enters the room and is holding a video camera.  
>"Rise and shine!" Ness exclaimed.<p>

The 3 boys woke alarmed and terrified.  
>"Holy crap! What the heck dude! I was trying to sleep!" Popo shouted.<p>

"Yeah! And besides, what's with the video camera?" Toon Link asked.

"I've been thinking." Ness started. "That since we love and enjoy the show since last night, why don't we do a parody of the show and put it all over the internet! That way many people will laugh and maybe we'll get a critic message from the crew of Jackass themselves! What do you guys think?"

"I don't know." Lucas scratched his head. "I mean, wouldn't we get in trouble and punished by the grown-ups? And also before the show started, it specifically said 'DO NOT DO WHAT YOU SEE'. We don't wanna get hurt while doing these crazy stunts now do we?"

"Oh really? Well I guess you're right on one thing…being a big baby!" Ness laughed.

"Am not!" Lucas growled and clenched his teeth.

Ness jumped around sticking his tongue while flapping his arms on both sides of his face. Lucas was red in the face.

"Fine! I'll do it, only if you would shut up!"

Ness stopped his childish behavior and nodded in a serious manner.  
>"Okay. What about both of you?"<p>

"I'm in!" Toon Link raised his hand.

"Hoo rah!" Popo shouted in triumph.

The 4 boys got together and grabbed a sheet of paper with a pencil in their hands  
>"Now, before we start, we gotta come up with cool nicknames and a title for our parody. Any ideas?"<p>

The boys thought quietly and hummed with curiosity. Lucas raised his hand.  
>" What'cha got Lucas?"<p>

"Well, as for the title, I was thinking. Since we are all young and little; and the fact that we act like fools or rascals, how about…Little Rascals!"

Ness folded his arms and was looking down and was thinking of idea. He finally looked up and said.  
>"All in favor?"<p>

"I!" They shouted.

"Then it's settled. Now we got to think of nicknames and that's about it. It shouldn't be too hard."

After a couple of minutes of hard concentration, the boys came up with goofy nicknames.  
>"Okay! My nickname is Nessville!" Ness said with delight.<p>

"Toony!"

"Popotimus!"

"And I'm... uh… Lucazoid!"

"Awesome! Now for the stunts! What do you guys think we should do?" Ness proceeded.

"How about…" Toon Link suggested. "A dive from the roof to the pool, pushing shopping karts to an edge so we fly off, scaring Peach with a spider toy, shooting a laser in a room filled with mirrors, tripping Snake somehow, and dancing in public where people think we're crazy!"

"Wow…" Ness said speechlessly. "How did you come with all these crazy yet cool stunts!"

"Oh, well, you know… I think a lot."

"Wait!" Popo exclaimed.

"What is it, Popo?" Ness asked.

"If we're gonna pull of the stunts, who's gonna be the one recording then? We need a cameraman!"

"That's true. But what smasher won't care for the sake of a kid's life and is pretty much dull?"

They heard large footsteps approaching the halls and saw that it was Bowser.

"Bowser? I don't know guys…" Lucas said concernly.

"It's worth a shot." Ness sighed.

Ness ran after Bowser.  
>"Bowser! Hey bowser!"<p>

Bowser turned around and saw the young boy. He seemed to be in his grumpy mood, which is all the time.  
>"What do you want!" He growled.<p>

"Would you like to be our, uh, well, cameraman?" Ness stuttered and forced a small smile. He secretly was afraid of huge foes like Bowser.

"And why would I do that?" Bowser snarled.

"You see. My friends and I are filming ourselves doing crazy stunts. All we need is 22 minutes of your time…"

"What kind of stunts?" Bowser asked arching a brow.

Ness explained to Bowser about Toon Link's idea. Bowser was taken aback.  
>"Whoa… Sounds crazy enough to me! I guess it would be worth a few laughs! Count me in!"<p>

Ness was happy that he actually negotiated with a foe for something so crazy. He followed Ness in their room. Toon Link, Lucas, and Popo eyes widened and jaws dropped.  
>"But… how?"<p>

"It's worth negotiating!" Ness smiled.

"Now let's rehearse!" 


	2. Chapter 2

All of the boys quickly read over and memorized script done while Bowser was preparing the camera.  
>"You guys ready?" he asked.<p>

"Hell yeah!" The boys cheered.

"Alright. Going live in 3…2…"

"Hey hey people on the internet!" Ness boomed. "My name is Nessville!"  
>"Toonzoid!" Toon Link chirped.<p>

"Popotimus!" Popo shouted with delight.

"And Lucazoid!" Lucas squeaked.

"And you are all watching…Little Rascals!"

The introduction went well. Now the cast went outside and there they set up a huge swimming pool in front of the mansion.  
>"Okay guys." Ness spoke in front of the camera. "Our first stunt; The Big Dip. Here, me and my boys will climb all the way to the roof. Yeah that's right folks, the ROOF, and from there we just take a 'little' dive."<p>

After a few minutes, the boys were in their swimming shorts and climbed up all the way to the roof. It was literally 50 ft. high, but nevertheless, these boys were true daredevils.  
>"You guys ready?" Ness turned to see his friends all rough and full of pride.<p>

"Yeah!" Toon Link fist pumped.

"Never been better!" Popo said rubbing his palms together.

"Uh…I think so." Lucas gulped.

"Come on Lucas!" Ness chatisized. "Here is where we show people that we are true men!"

" You know what... your right Ness! I'm tired of being called a big baby everywhere I go! So let's do this!"

"Awesome! Alright… here I go."  
>Ness tip-toed near the edge of the flat-shaped roof. He counted to 3 and did what no man could ever do.<p>

"CANNON BALL!"

Ness dropped down so fast like an airplane about to land and landed into the pool letting out a big wave of water.

"Whoo! Man, that was the craziest thing I had ever done!"

Ness got out of the pool and looked up to see the 3 boys near the edge. Now, Popo decided to go next, so he took a few big steps back.  
>"Awwwwwwww yeeeeeaaahhhh!" he sprinted toward the edge and leaped. He happened pull off a wicked move where he literally did a cartwheel move in midair. Then he also let out splashes of water as well.<p>

"Popotimus my man! You did great!" Ness cheered.

"Risky, but it's all for the fans!" Popo replied. 

Next up was Toon Link.  
>"This is gonna be one hell of a ride!"<p>

Toon Link sprinted and he did some wicked airborne front flips and then proceeded with a simple dive.  
>"Whoa mama!" Toon link exclaimed and spit out some water.<p>

"Awsome dive bro." Popo complimented.

"Well, I guess some heroes are more acrobatic than they think!"

Last up was Lucas. He was still a little nervous, but that thought never went through him and took a deep breath.  
>"You can do this!" Lucas thought. "I am a knight in shining armor!"<p>

Lucas sprinted and leaped. He didn't do any stylish moves, but he just flapped his arms and screamed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Lucas landed safely in the pool. The boys completed their first stunt and were cheering for Lucas.  
>"Well done man!"<p>

"Epic win!"

"Totally radical!"

Lucas was shocked in horror. But after a few seconds, he heard the small commotion and spoke.

"I did it…I actually did it! Hoo rah!"

"You boys are more daring than I thought." Bowser spoke. "You guys aren't too shabby."

The boys dried off with the towels and dressed in their casual clothing. The gang proceeded into the west wing; where many equipment or useless items remained in storage boxes behind rusted doors. It had a long hallway good enough just to run through along with doors that also lead to outside. Luckily in the storage rooms were shopping karts that were kept in a room for no apparent reason.

The boys dragged the karts all the way to the entrance. Ness was now introducing the second stunt.

"Next stunt!" Ness said energetically "Is 'Fly off the Rails'! In this stunt, we will be riding these mall karts into the wooden plank. And when it hits it, we will go flying accordingly into that pile of pillows. Don't ya love physics? Now let's do this!"

"But wait." Toon Link spoke in "Who's gonna push all of us at once?"

"I guess I will." Bowser replied. "I'm the one with the accurate speed and massive strength after all!"

"My butt…" Ness scoffed.

"I'm sorry?"

"Uh nothing!"

Bowser got a firm grip on the shopping karts with all 4 boys in the kart. With great speed, he was sprinting like no other, while the boys were screaming with excitement. Near the end, the shopping kart stopped exactly onto the wooden plank where the boys flew right into the pillows.

"Yeah!" Popo chimed. "That was awesome!"

"Woo hoo!" Lucas piped in. "I am such in a daring mood it's not even funny!"

The boys got back to the main floor of the mansion. On the way, Ness picked up a spider toy from his action figure collection. They saw Peach walking around through the hallways.

"Has anyone seen my scrunchie!" she blurted out "I've been looking all over it all day!"

"Well guys." Ness chimed in front of the camera "It's pretty obvious of what would be our next stunt." He quickly shook the spider in front of the camera for self-explanatory reasons.

Ness quickly went to Peach's room and hid the spider under her pillows and quickly walked out. Then he quickly went to Peach to offer help.  
>"Hey Peach!" Ness greeted<p>

"Oh, hello Ness. Have you seen my srunchie by any chance?"

"Um, why don't you check under your pillow?"

"Hmm, okay! Thanks!"

All the boys were giggling like mad and were waiting for the moment. Peach went into her room and lifted her pillow. Eyes wide and jaws dropped, she ran out shrieking like mad.  
>"EEEEEEEEYYYYYYAAAAAAAKKKKKKK! A SPIDER!"<p>

She was sprinting all over the mansion while the guys were laughing like crazy. Even Bowser laughed with them.  
>"Well, that's one way you can scare a princess" he muttered.<p>

The gang then proceeded into another room back at the west wing. There was a room filled with unused mirrors. Ness "borrowed" a laser gun and turned off the lights. They set up the mirrors in angles.

"This stunt will be a little extreme for boys our age." he explained "This stunt is called "Laser o' Daser". I  
>will charge the gun and shoot into the mirrors."<p>

Ness charged the laser gun with a big red ball of laser evolving on the pointer. With one big blast, the beam shot out quickly and into the mirrors. The boys backed away and saw the red beam deflecting from all the mirrors. All the boys stared awe.

"Whoa!"  
>"That's sick bro!"<br>"A- plus for this!"

After a few minutes, the laser stopped reflecting from the mirrors. There was a huge black smudge on a mirror with some smoke still remaining. The boys high-fived each other and then left.

Peach was having a bad day ever since she got pranked…internationally. Snake was in the kitchen getting something to eat when she scowled at him.  
>"Solid Snake!" she shouted loudly. "Get your ass outside and water my plants!"<p>

"What…" he scoffed. "I am a solider, not a gardener."

"I don't give a god damn fly flapdoodle of what you are! Water the plants now!"

"Alright alright." He grumbled. "Looks like someone's on their period…" he muttered.

Snake went outside with a watering pot. The boys heard the whole situation and where Ness came up with a mischievous plan. Samus was also outside sunbathing. Of course many men knew not to get near her or they are in a world of pain.  
>"Guys, it's time to show a soldier how to dishonor himself. The plan is to trip him over with my yoyo and the watering pot will then splash out some water and land and water and...you know what happens."<p>

"Let me help, let me help!" Lucas pleaded.

"Alright Lucazoid. Hide into the bush over there and I'll hide in that one!"

Ness and Lucas hid into the bushes that were only a couple of inches apart. Ness threw the head of the yoyo to Lucas and tightened the line of the yoyo. Snake was walking until he tripped over the wire. The water pot flew into the air and huge amounts of water was drained out and to Snake's horror, landed all over Samus.  
>"Gyahh!" Samus screamed.<p>

She quickly got up and loaded her paralyzer gun. She looked around until she saw Snake on the floor. She stamped toward him with blazing eyes. She pulled him by the shirt collar.  
>"I…uh…can explain!"<p>

"You have 10 seconds to run, I will paralyze every bone in your body!"

"But Samus!"

"10…987654321!"

She slashed the whip at him in which Snake quickly jumped back and dashed into the mansion.  
>"You are so dead!"<p>

"Gah! Being chased with a chick in a bathing suit with a paralyzer! Dangerous and sexy! I like it! But mostly dangerous!"

The boys were laughing hysterically. Now they witnessed to never mess around with a single woman with a gun.

The last stunt took place in a city where everything there was just normal. Normal people, buildings, alleys, and stuff like that. The boys were dressed up in 80's freestyle clothing. Dressed in red jackets, white shirts, gold chains, tilted red caps, black jeans, and yellow and purple striped sneakers. They were leaning on brick walls of stores. They set up a white flat mat on the floor.

"Alright! The finale!" Ness chimed. "Here we are in some funky 80's clothing. Now me and my boys will then dance to the music and get people's attention. Pretty simple. Now let's rock!"

Bowser inserted the tape into the radio in which the volume was at full blast. All of them were lined up folding their arms and nodding their heads to the beat. Then it was all out dancing. Hand glides, head spins, six steps, flares, backspins, all at the same time. After just a couple of songs, many people were surrounding them cheering them on! After 12 songs, people applauded and Ness did his conclusion.  
>"Thanks for watching our random performance! Name's Nessville and these are my buddies; Lucazoid, Popotimus, and Toony. And also our cameraman Bowser!"<p>

They waved their farewells and headed back home. After a long day of pulling dangerous stunts, now it was the big moment: The internet popularity. They uploaded the video on YouTube with Ness' computer.  
>"And now...we wait."<p>

1 WEEK LATER

Lucas was browsing on the computer since the boys shared it. He was the only one in the room at the time and checked on the video. He gasped and called out for his friends.  
>"Ness, Toon Link, Popo, Bowser! COME HERE QUICK!"<p>

They sprinted toward the room and saw Lucas with both hands on his mouth.  
>"What is it Lucas!" Ness spoke.<p>

"Check it out!"

The guys were scared to proceed onward to the comments. But as they scrolled around, it turns out to be the number 1 featured video! Also, 99% of the comments were mainly 'Best parody ever! LOL! LMAO! ROFLCOPTER! Etc…'

They were excited at this moment. Giving hugs and high-fives. Even Bowser had tears in his eyes! But as Lucas was browsing throughout the comments, there was the one comment they had waited for.  
>"Guys… it's a comment…from the Jackass crew!"<p>

All of them gasped. Lucas started to read the comment.

"Little Rascals! Wow, such a unique name for a parody! Well, we gotta say that your video was the best parody of us ever! I like your style with stunts, maybe one day you can come to Hollywood to help us! What really surprised us was the creativity that you kids have. None of us haven't really thought of this even as kids ourselves! We are looking to see more of your vids sometime in the future! Chao!"  
>"This has been officially the best day of my life." Popo stated plainly.<p>

"How about we celebrate this day with a pie of pepperoni pizza and pop! All on me!" Ness roared.

They ordered the pizza and pop and waited about 30 minutes. And coincidentally, Jackass was on as well. After a satisfying celebration, all the boys were relaxing on the sofas.

"Hmph, I'm bored. What should we do now?" Bowser asked.

"And where's Ness?" Toon Link asked.

Ness returned into the large living room. He was holding the camera.  
>"How about an episode 2, we don't wanna disappoint our fans!"<p>

Popo, Toon Link, Lucas, and Bowser all glanced at each other. Then they smirked.  
>"Let's go!" <p>


End file.
